Forgotten
by Negligence
Summary: Roxas had forgotten... About him, the organization, how he was a Nobody... It left a bittersweet flavor on the tip of his tongue. axel x roxas Completed. READ DECEPTION FOR CONTINUATION. Stop alert'ing this one, please, it's just spam to me
1. one

Note to all: kay. I don't own Axel, or Roxas, or any of those people for square enix/Disney. If I did, then obviously, something a little more explicit between male characters would happen. 3

This is one of my /veryfirst/ fanfics ever made. So don't critique it too harshly.

xxx.

"Ah… H-hey!" Pants echoed through the alleyway, seeming to come from a secluded area, with two figures tossing and turning violently on the floor. "Axel! St-stop!" A fragile, small-figured boy whined, tossing his blonde locks out of his face, trying to overthrow the one on top – Axel. He had a devilish smirk across his lips, his coat merely covered his hips, and his hands kept the littler one's wrists pinned on the ground. The emerald eyes glimmered once a satisfied chuckle came around, giving the blonde a soft kiss on the ear. He immediately began wiggling in retaliation.

"Roxas, lighten up! It's not like I'd rape you." The red-haired male assured, adding another teasing kiss. The blonde squeaked, deep blue eyes flashing. "I mean, look at you, you're spazzing so badly. Do you really think I'd do that?" A nod came from the younger male. He had no desire for Axel's toying mood, and by Xemnas, he'd smack his friend upside the head… If he had the chance.

"Let... Go!" Roxas barked, raising his knees to his stomach, quickly tossing Axel off of him with a sharp thrust of his legs. Getting to his feet, his key blade was at hand, pointed to Axel. "Don't you dare pull that again. I don't want to be kicked out of the Organization because of your whims." He growled, withdrawing his weapon, soon walking toward the rust hued cloth, which served as the entrance to the small hideout.

"Aw, you're being so mean." Axel acted as if he were hurt, pressing his hand over his chest; where he heart would have been (if he had one). "And that kick! What've you done to make yourself that strong?" Slinking beside the blonde, he quickly slid an arm over the shorter boy's shoulder. "And why haven't you told me you love me yet?"

x.

It was all dull now. The word 'love' had lost its appeal; it was an unreal emotion to the organization member, ever since Roxas had forgotten… About him, the organization, how he was a Nobody… It left a bittersweet flavor on the tip of his tongue. How long had it been? A week? Month? Year? Ages? Yes, ages seemed to fit the situation. The truth of the matter was that the blonde had been gone for a year. Thanks to Namine, and her pulling apart of Sora's memories.

His bright green eyes were fixed on his gloves, discarded on a night stand beside a blue-and-yellow glowing lamp. The bed was squeaky, but more than comfortable. So this was Roxas's room… How luxurious for him. How Axel envied him. How he wanted him back the way he was…

Suck it up. There was no slight possibility that Roxas would ever be the same, so why dwell on the issue? All he had to do for now was to wait for his retired companion to come home, and then jump him at the first chance he got. Axel wouldn't sink to a level of doing anything nasty to the younger boy. This was simply a command from Xemnas, and of course, he jumped at the offer. Not like he'd actually follow any other commands.

Soon enough, he heard a click from the door knob, as it turned slowly to the left. His expression immediately brightened. It would be mere seconds before the blonde was his captive.

xxx.

Lovely, no? It just keeps you on the edge of your seat in suspense. :o

Continue, or not to continue.

Depends on the reviews.


	2. two

Disclaimer: whoo, second chapter! I'll try and make it more lengthy this time. I don't own the characters in square enix or Disney. Though I'd love to.

Warning: Yaoi. Yaoiyaoiyaoi. Boy love. Etc. Can't stress this enough. And there's a possibility of a lemon ahead, so bear that in mind.

xxx.

"Roxas..."

_What?_

"R-roxas..."

_What is it?_

"Why... Why did you... Leave me?"

_Leave who?_

"Me..."

_Who are you...?_

"I'm... Yours."

x.

"What does that mean?" The blonde flung himself up, beads of sweat tracing small lines over his forehead; his brilliant blue eyes wide and bewildered. Sunlight poured through the carelessly decorated windows, signaling that it was now morning. "...Another dream." He breathed, slowly scanning his room, shifting the sheets around. This was happening for about a week now. Dreams about _him. _That man he could never place, though, with that crimson red hair, you'd think he would be hard to forget.

The dreams were coming to live more and more, though. They were coming to life more and more as each dream came, the movement, the warmth, the kisses, his voice, it all seemed so real. Roxas's heart seemed to ache each time he would awaken from those fantasies. He'd try so hard to figure out who that man was. It agitated him. Could it be that his mind was toying with him?

Well, might as well get dressed and ready.

There was about a week of summer vacation still, and then, school, school, and more school. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were all going to be with him, but he couldn't help feeling empty. He wouldn't feel better until he found out who that man was.

x.

Contemplating about his attire, Roxas was scrambling all over his room, searching helplessly for a decent shirt. His pants were already decided; a pair of slightly baggy denim jeans with bleached lines and spots decorating the legs. Something Olette bought him when they went to a shopping center not too long ago. Shirts were scattered everywhere, though. If you could have seen his room, you wouldn't even realize that he had a wood floor. There were piles of dirty shirts, piles of clean shirts, piles of shirts from his younger years; piles of just plain shirts. Nothing seemed suitable.

Grumbling to himself just as the door belly rang; he threw on the nearest shirt, rushing down the stairs. Opening the door cautiously, he peeked out, having a pair of luscious, chocolate-brown eyes directly across from his. "What're you doing here, Hayner?" Roxas didn't remember inviting his friend over today... Hm, maybe it just slipped his mind. Opening the door a few more inches, his friend began to chuckle.

"Pence and Olette are waiting at the Usual Spot; they sent me to get you... You know, I didn't think you still had a liking for that show." Pointing down at the other blonde's shirt, he continued to chuckle; more than amused.

Roxas's cheeks flushed. "Shut up, will you? I threw on the nearest shirt there was... Literally. So help me."

x.

After somewhat of a struggle, Hayner helped pick the 'perfect' shirt, even though it seemed it was the one that Roxas wore about every day.

The two boys began walking the streets, carelessly taking their sweet time, busily chatting about 'school is a drag' and 'struggle matches'. "So, Roxas," Hayner said softly, beginning to read a 'Struggle!' poster that was attached to a bill board. "Why've you been sleeping in so much lately? Something wrong?"

"Uh... Well, there's just a lot on my mind. School's starting soon, and we're almost at the finals, and you know. The regular happenings." In the midst of a slight daze, the blue-eyed boy rocked on his heels, whistling absent-mindedly to himself. "Why do you ask?"

Stepping back to look at his friend, Hayner laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "You see..."

Time had suddenly halted. Roxas paused, curiously stepping forward to poke his friend. A hand reached out and grabbed the confused boy's arm, jerking him back. He yelped, having another hand cover his mouth. "Mmph!" The blonde retaliated with flailing legs and punches at the arms, but no avail. The oxygen in his lungs began to dissipate; his head felt heavy and dizzy. "Roxas..." A voice cooed. "Did you really forget me?"

_Forget?_

_Forget who?_

"Me…"

_Are you from my dreams?_

"Yes..."

_Who are you...?_

"You did... Didn't you?"

xxx.

Smashing, isn't it.

Sorry if it's a little... blah. But I got bored.

Review and I'll love you.


	3. three

Hey everyone, here's the muchly anticipated chapter three. Sorry if the chapters seem to jump around and such… Roxas is just having a bunch of dreams. But don't worry. Things will come together soon. And thanks for the reviews; as a note, no, this will not have anything having to do with a Roxas/Hayner pairing. Sorry if that's a let down…

xxx.

Roxas blinked, glancing around the room again. There was the coffee table… the fireplace… the love seat… and then front door. How the hell did he wake up in his living room? Slowly rolling from one side to the other, he glanced down at what seemed to be a black cloak. That was… odd. And there was a voice… Not his mother's sweet and gentle humming or his father's deep business tone that he used while talking on his cell phone… It was someone… Different. Okay, now that just scared the hell out of Roxas.

Someone was in his house. Someone he didn't know.

Was it a babysitter? …No, he was too old for that. Was it Olette?

No, the other's voice wasn't feminine enough.

Pence or Hayner?

The voice wasn't even close to familiar…

Think, Roxas, think!

The blonde carefully peered over the top of his couch. His deep blue eyes were wide, but curious. He glanced one way, then the other. 'Not in the kitchen… and not in the dining room, either. Or the family room…' Oh, shoot. That meant either his room, or his parent's room… And if the voice was coming from where he thought it was, it was his room.

'Just play it out like old times.' He told himself; Roxas used to pretend he was a ninja with Hayner and Pence, when the trio used to believe that girls like Olette weren't able to play boy games like that. Letting out a big sigh (as if it were a boost), the blonde tossed the robe at the floor, crawling slowly from the carpet to the tile. Looking down at the foot of the stairs, he decided that the weapon would do. Inching up each step, he bit his lip once he was at the top. The voice was definitely coming from his room.

Cautiously, Roxas jumped to his feet, making sure not to make too loud of a 'thud' as his feet hit the ground. Prowling up toward the door, the teenage boy drew in a breath, staring at the knob. 'Well… Here goes nothing.' With a determined look on his face, the child inched his hand toward the door knob, turning it very precisely.

_Soon enough, he heard a click from the door knob, as it turned slowly to the left. His expression immediately brightened. It would be mere seconds before the blonde was his captive._

"_Roxas?"_

xxx.

Don't kill me; I know it's short. But I've got a teensy-weensy writer's block.

Review more, please. Because I love you.


	4. four

Chapter four! Is it the finale or not, we shall see.

Thanks you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, I promise I'll try not to kill you all with them…

Just slowly torture. Like Kayu said.

xxx.

The shoe dropped.

There was a pause.

Sea foam green eyes met with deep blue ones.

The younger blinked, noticing the man in mere boxers.

Roxas could swear he'd met eyes with someone like this before. There was a possibility it was in one of his dreams, but never had it felt so… Real. But how could he react? For all he knew, he'd been dreaming about a rapist just waiting to get him.

…Oh, shit.

The blonde fled out the hall, descending the stairs with millions of thuds; bewildered and terrified.

"Roxas! Wait, what's wrong?"

Just as Roxas was about to reach the phone on the kitchen counter, a large, ominous, dark portal appeared in front of him, with the man stepping out. It would've been a nice dramatic touch, if only he had his cloak still. Well, it's the price he paid for being kind enough to give up his clothes.

"Get out of here." The blonde said firmly, clenching his fist.

The older one immediately stepped back, brushing his vibrant red hair out of his face. "Why so mean, Roxas? I thought you'd at least remember a little by now…"

"Remember what? And don't call me Roxas! I don't know you, so how can you know my name?" Quickly grabbing the nearest object (a plastic fruit), Roxas flung the object at the red-haired male. He caught it.

"Shh, Roxas, you know me…" He said softly, placing the plastic ball on the counter, "You have to remember me. Please." Those green eyes looked so helpless. How could a grown man like himself plead like a lost puppy? It seemed unnatural.

Roxas paused; he was confused and afraid. The man advanced. The blonde didn't step back. He shivered, paralyzed… Who was this man? How did he know him? Were those dreams really… A reality?

Strong arms came out curled, in an attempt to bear-hug the tinier figure. Roxas jumped back, defensively holding both of his fists up, with his brows narrowed. "Don't touch me." He said sharply.

The green-eyed one took a step back, this boy… He still couldn't remember him. His heart ached at the thought. "Come on, Roxas. It's me. Axel. A-X-E-L," the male frowned, hoping desperately that the blonde would remember. "We used to be best buddies, way back when."

"Don't." Roxas kept his menacing tone, though his expression began to soften. Axel… Axel… That name… The blonde felt his lower lip quiver. He bit it, hiding a tear that he never expected would come. Why would this make him want to cry?

Axel sighed. 'I didn't mean to make him cry… Wait. Does that mean he remembers?' He cautiously took a step forward, soon noticing that Roxas's head was lowered. Trying to build up a little strength, he drew in a breath, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders. There was no struggle. There was no hug in return, either; but it was obvious that the red-head didn't mind.

The blue eyed boy looked up, brushing a tear off his cheek. "Why… Am I crying?" He breathed, keeping his gaze on the other's eyes. Slowly, Roxas pressed his forehead into Axel's chest, draining his salty tears over the bare skin.

"Do you remember me now?"

"…Sort of."

"Then don't cry. I'm here."

"Don't let go."

A chuckle. "I won't."

xxx.

mmm, sappy goodness.

I'm not sure if I'll continue. I like where this is, but I know there could be more to put.

Ah, well. Depends on you people.

Review, and don't forget to tell me if you still want it continued.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Closing Note on Forgotten

Author's Closing Note on Forgotten

Thank you for the reviews and alerts on the story, I really do appreciate it. It's nice to see that something small like that is acceptable for many of you. But this is the main reason for the note, not to be obnoxious, or rude…

If you have Forgotten on alert, fav'd it, whatever, that is not where it all ends. Deception is the continued story for Forgotten, and I'd reallyyyyyyyyy appreciate it if you guys would look into that one, too. Like I've said in the note about the story, please discontinue putting Forgotten on alert – it's only spam to me, and as nice as it is, I don't want you all to sit and wait on a cliffhanger while there is already the story continued. But, if you prefer it sweet and sappy with no issues, please disregard this message. Deception is one of the stories that might provoke emotions much more rapidly.

Thank you for reading this; it's been a pleasure working for you all.

-Negli


End file.
